


(Easter) Awakenings

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Easter, Easter Eggs, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and James are bored and decide to get all the boys together. To paint Easter eggs, among other things…</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Easter) Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teecrushfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecrushfic/gifts).



> I was asking for prompts on Twitter last week, and got "Easter egg" from anachan87 and just went crazy with it. A little late, since the Easter holidays are officially over, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;) All the pairings are main pairings, though I guess the focus is a little more on the BTR bosy :) The different pairings are in separate sections, so if you only want to read the parts where they're all together and either only the BTR parts or only the 1D parts, you can do so pretty easily ;)

  


After watching Fox and Sydney chase each other around Carlos's living room for half an hour, recording a YouTube video to wish the fans happy Easter days and eating entirely too much chocolate, James rubbed his stomach and nudged Carlos with his foot, letting out a heavy sigh. "We should do something! It's Friday night; we can't just hang out on your sofa all night and do nothing. Just because our girlfriends are out of town doesn't mean we have to sit around and mope all weekend, right?"

Carlos was immediately interested. "What do you suggest we do then?" he asked as he ran his hand over Sydney's back when she came over to check on him, and huffing when she just took off after a second of indulging in his petting. He sighed and focused back on James. He bit his lip thoughtfully, then sat up when something occurred to him. "You know _what_ we should do? We should call Kendall and Logan and invite the One Direction boys over – it's their last night in the U.S., right? So unless they have something super-important on their schedule, we could ask them to come over and… I don't know, paint Easter eggs or something."

It was meant as a joke, initially, but James's brows shot up and he pushed himself up, looking more than a little intrigued. "Dude! That's the coolest idea I've ever heard. Sounds like it could be fun and chaotic, so let's do it!"

Carlos eyed his friend as if he'd just grown a second head; surely there were about a thousand cooler things out there that they could do instead of painting Easter eggs… but on the other hand, it _was_ a pretty original idea and something they had never done together before, so he smirked. "All right, you call Kendall and Logan, who're probably together anyway, and I'll see if I can get in touch with Niall or Liam."

Both boys grabbed their cell phones almost simultaneously, and started making calls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, after a hectic grocery shopping tour to buy about three thousand eggs, colours and stickers, more chocolate as well as other snacks and drinks, they finally arrived back home where Kendall and Logan were already waiting for them – with beer.

James smirked. "You guys are the best."

Kendall smiled back, waving. "Yes, yes, we are. So are they all coming or are we on our own?"

"They are! They should be here any second, so we can get started right away," Carlos started, and as if on cue, a car pulled into his driveway and Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn jumped out of the car. 

"It's like I conjured them," Carlos said cheerfully. "I've got the power!"

James rolled his eyes but snorted, and the next few minutes were spent greeting everyone until they finally made their way into the house and kitchen where everything was unpacked, chips were poured into bowls, colours were lined up and beers handed out. 

"So we're really going to paint Easter eggs?" Harry asked, taking an egg out of the box and holding it between two fingers. 

"Don't drop that," Liam warned, making Harry roll his eyes at him. 

"Please, I'm not stupid."

"Yes, we are," Carlos said in response to Harry's question and nodded. "So we have to boil the eggs, and… where are my pots again?"

He started going through drawers and cupboards on the look for big-enough pots while Kendall stared at James, who had already merrily begun to dip an egg into horrifyingly pink paint. "Dude, what are you _doing_?"

"Painting, what does it look like?" James asked, biting his lip in concentration as he started drawing an intricate pattern onto one of the eggs. 

Logan groaned. "You are aware that the eggs need to be boiled first, right? Seriously, James."

James looked up, then back down at the egg and blinked. "Oh. Right. Well. _Sorry_. It's not like I've ever painted eggs as a child – I'm Jewish, remember?" He rolled his eyes, then punched Kendall in the arm when he kept snorting. "Stop it! I just didn't think about it."

When Kendall still didn't stop, James practically pounced him, momentarily forgetting that he was still holding the egg in his hand. A moment later, he was covered in egg, and grimaced. "Ew, gross!"

Carlos, who was now boiling about half of the eggs they'd bought, turned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Maybe I should get you guys aprons, if you're going to make such a mess. And… is that egg on my kitchen floor? James, I hope you're planning on cleaning that up because–"

"Chill, dude, I'm already working on it." James grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning up the floor and his stained t-shirt and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I'm gonna reek of egg…"

He paused and looked around. "Would anyone mind if I just took off my shirt?"

Unsurprisingly, no one did have any objections, and a moment later, James was topless, and Carlos found himself staring at the other boy's flawless body. "Damn," he muttered. 

"Always looking for a reason to strip, isn't he?" Kendall murmured under his breath, making James turn his head and eye him. Kendall gave him an innocent smile, then wrapped an arm around Louis. "So, what's up, what's new? Talk to me; it's been a while since we've had a chance to hang out! Are you still dating Harry?"

Harry's head shot up and he dropped the raw egg he was still playing with, making it shatter and make a mess on Carlos's freshly-cleaned kitchen floor. Carlos opened his mouth, but Harry raised his hands. "I'll clean it up, sorry!"

Carlos let out a breath and Harry gave him an innocent smile as he reached for the washcloth and started picking the shell off the floor before wiping it. Meanwhile, Louis was spluttering. "We're not dating – I have a girlfriend."

Kendall gave him a knowing smirk and winked. "Of course you do. Sorry, I forgot."

Louis eyed him. "I'm serious."

"Of _course_ you are," Kendall said again but the huge grin on his face made it obvious that he didn't buy that for a second. 

Louis sighed and shook his head, giving up and changing the subject. "So we're going to see you guys again when we come over for our summer tour, right?"

"Sure, definitely," Kendall said, still looking between Harry, who was blushing, and Louis, who was pointedly _not_ looking at Harry. They could deny it all they wanted, but Kendall was pretty sure he was right in assuming they were a couple. He was never wrong.

The first eggs were done then, and Carlos put them on the counter to cool off a little. He leaned against the counter and looked around at the others. 

"Do you have any nail varnish?" Niall suddenly asked, and Carlos blinked. 

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you have a girlfriend, right? Sam? So does she have nail varnish?"

Carlos frowned. "Um… I guess, yeah. You can have a look in the bathroom; the second shelf is hers, so if she has any lying around here, it should be there." He paused. "Why do you need nail polish?"

Niall shrugged. "Liam and I were just thinking that some glitter on the eggs might look cool."

Liam nodded. "Good Easter eggs need glitter."

Then the two of them disappeared upstairs, leaving Carlos to shake his head and ponder if painting eggs with nail polish was really a good idea. He shrugged – it wasn't as if they could eat all the eggs anyway, so they could ruin some of them. He also decided that he had totally underestimated the chaos that would take place here, and decided that he wasn't nearly drunk enough to deal with all this. 

"Who needs more beer?"

"I do," Logan said, handing him an empty bottle and making Carlos blink. 

"Whoa, slow down, man."

Logan shrugged. "Why should I? I'm not driving home tonight; this is why you have a guest room."

Carlos raised a brow and Logan grinned goofily. "Yes, I just invited myself to spend the night here. In fact – why don't we _all_ sleep here? This would be even more fun if it was a slumber party."

Carlos opened his mouth to protest but the other guys were already agreeing, so he just shrugged and accepted the fact that he obviously didn't have a say in what was going to happen in his own house tonight. Not like he wasn't used to it; Sam could be pretty bossy if she wanted to be.

He reached for one of the eggs, decided that they were cold enough to paint now, and slid onto a stool. "All right, let's do this!"

Liam and Niall were back with the nail polish a moment later, and they all started painting. Well, most of them – Logan hopped onto the counter and sipped his second beer with amazing speed, and Kendall and Zayn thought it was more fun to stuff their faces with chips and boss the others around while they got down to business. 

The next few minutes passed in relative silence. Liam and Niall were busy wasting Samantha's probably expensive nail polishes on their eggs; Harry was drawing lewd stick figures on his, while Louis was striping his own eggs in white and blue. Carlos was painting a Big Time Rush egg while James was giving his a bikini. 

"It would be cool if we all signed a couple of eggs and sent them to fans," Kendall suddenly suggested. 

"The stench would be terrible by the time they got to the fans," Logan pointed out, and Kendall wrinkled his nose. 

"True, forgot about that," Kendall admitted, then leaned over Harry and eyed his stick figures. "Is that you and Louis?"

"Kendalllll," Harry whined, and Zayn cracked up, getting a sharp look from Louis. 

"What? Where's your sense of humour tonight? Bloody hell..."

He rolled his eyes, then wrapped an arm around Niall and the other around Liam. "Your eggs are the prettiest," he purred, making Niall freeze and blush, and Liam crack up and roll his eyes. 

"What?" Zayn asked, laughing. "It was an innocent compliment about your _Easter_ eggs. I wasn't even thinking about certain body parts of a similar shape."

"Of course you weren't," Liam drawled, giving him a grin. 

Kendall was making the round of the kitchen table and stopped near Carlos, squinting. "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's Sam!" Carlos said, holding up his second egg. 

James looked up and tilted his head. "Looks more like a fish."

"A fish?" Carlos blinked and shook his head. "You have no appreciation for real art."

Kendall shook his head, then turned to Logan who was still sitting on the counter, happily humming a melody for a new song while sipping his beer and dangling his feet. "Kendalllll! K-Dizzle, what's up?"

Kendall smiled. "Nothing much. You having a good time?"

Logan smiled sweetly. "Definitely! I think I'm gonna paint an egg now. Wanna help me?"

Kendall smiled. "You go ahead and paint; I think I need a little more inspiration before I get started."

"Drink some beer – it helps," Logan said before he set said beer down, slid off the counter and fell into Kendall's chest. Kendall reached up to steady him and smiled down at him.

"Careful there," he murmured.

Logan seemed completely unfazed and just grinned up at him. "Maybe I did it on purpose," he purred, then pushed past Kendall, leaving the latter to look after his friend and blink a few times. That had almost sounded _flirty_. He was used to Logan being that way around girls, but none of those comments had ever been directed at him. Huh. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, then noticed the pot on the stove. "Um… Carlos? Are there eggs in there?" He lifted the cover and it answered his question. "Fuck, these are cracking."

Carlos jumped up and hurried to Kendall's side. "Fuck, I forgot about them – take them out."

Kendall did, and the next load of eggs was put into the water. 

Carlos made his way over to James and wrapped an arm around him. "Another beer for you?"

"Sure," James murmured, completely focused on gluing a few bunny stickers onto his blue egg. When he was done, he eyed the egg and smiled. "This is fun! We should do this every year."

Carlos grinned. "Agreed. I wasn't even serious when I suggested it, but it's much more fun than I thought it would be." 

Keeping his arm around James, he looked up to watch the other boys. Logan had his tongue between his lips as he concentrated on drawing something very mysterious-looking on his first egg while Niall and Liam had apparently lost interest in painting their _eggs_ with nail polish and were now holding Zayn down and painting his nails while the latter tried to free himself and was protesting loudly. Carlos snorted, then looked at Harry and Louis who had also discovered the stickers and were adorning their eggs – and themselves – with them. Harry glued a sticker on Louis's nose, getting an intimate smile from the other boy. 

Carlos caught Kendall's eyes and Kendall gave him a "see???" grin, making Carlos laugh. Even if there was nothing going on there, he was pretty sure that eventually, Louis would see the error of his ways, break up with his girlfriend and give Harry the love he was obviously craving. 

At that, he found himself looking at James, who was still topless, still looking incredibly good and smelling heavenly, and resisted the urge to bury his face in James' neck and kiss his ear. He blinked, then shook his head and reluctantly let go of the other boy; being this close to him was just too tempting. 

He took a breath, then reached for three eggs and started juggling while the others kept painting and admiring each other's eggs. 

A while and many colourful eggs later, Kendall looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's Logan?"

The others looked around cluelessly. "No idea – he was here the whole time but… no idea," Louis said with a shrug. 

Kendall bit his lip, then walked to where Logan had been sitting and picked up his egg, raising a brow when he saw that it had a broken heart on it. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

He shook his head, then put the egg down. "I'm gonna go look for him," he said, then left the room to go find his friend, a little worried about both the broken heart and Logan's sudden disappearance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kendall & Logan;**

Kendall found Logan sometime later. He'd searched all the rooms and seen no trace of the other boy. Then he'd gone outside, and as he neared the pool, he found the other boy lying on his side near the edge of it. His heart skipped a beat in panic when he realised that Logan wasn't moving, and he sped up. "Logan?!"

He knelt down next to the other boy a moment later and rolled him onto his back. Logan opened his eyes and Kendall let out a breath of relief when Logan smiled up at him. "Thank fuck, you scared the shit out of me, dude."

"Hey Kindle," Logan said softly, slurring a little and giving him a sweet smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just felt a little dizzy… too much booze, ya know?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Kendall again. "But you found me. You always find me, Kindle."

Kendall raised a brow at him, grinning a little at the 'Kindle' – he liked that – then sat down and lifted Logan's head, putting it into his lap gently. "Of course I found you. I was looking for you everywhere."

Logan smiled. "Mmmh."

Kendall watched him for a moment, then bit his lip as the pattern on Logan's egg came back to him. He stroked the other boy's hair gently, glad about the lack of gel in it this evening, then looked down at him and opened his mouth hesitantly. "What's with the egg, LogieBear?" he asked, trying not to show too much concern in his face and voice, but not succeeding entirely. 

They were best friends; if Logan was unhappily in love, he should know about it, right? That was the kind of thing you told your best friend, wasn't it?

Logan looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, and just smiled. He reached up and touched Kendall's face clumsily, stroking his cheek. "Don't worry about it, Kindle. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not," Kendall protested. "You wouldn't draw a broken heart if you weren't unhappy in some way. Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan looked into his eyes thoughtfully, then shook his head. "Not particularly," he said quietly. Kendall frowned and wanted to find out more about Logan's mysteriously broken heart, but then Logan was pushing himself up and before Kendall knew what was happening, their noses bumped and Logan's warm lips pressed against his. Kendall's eyes widened and he froze for a moment, then frowned and his heart skipped a beat when he automatically closed his eyes and returned the kiss slowly. Soon, his lips were pried apart by a warm tongue and Kendall sucked in a breath when he realised that this wasn't turning him off. 

Quite the opposite. 

He opened his mouth instantly and reached up to cup the back of Logan's slightly sweaty neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now – confusion and hunger were probably the emotions that best described his current state – but he could think about it later. Right now, he was being kissed and that was all that mattered. It occurred to him that he should probably break the kiss this instant; Logan was obviously more than a little drunk and he shouldn't take advantage of his friend's vulnerable state, but as much as that would've been the right thing to do, Kendall couldn't seem to make himself stop kissing the other boy. Logan tasted like beer and chocolate and he was a ridiculously good kisser. 

The kiss quickly grew in heat and passion and Kendall pulled Logan onto his lap, gasping into his mouth when their bodies were pressed together and Logan's inquisitive hands were tugging at his t-shirt and sliding under it, digging his fingers into his shoulders. He let out a moan, and slid his own hands down to cup Logan's perfect, round ass and pulled him flush against him. He wasn't sure what was happening; this wasn't something he had ever thought of doing before – well, not consciously anyway – but it felt so good that he literally couldn't stop. 

Logan's kiss was hard and demanding yet surprisingly gentle at the same time, and even though breath was becoming an issue, Kendall couldn't make himself break the kiss until he really _needed_ to gasp for air. He sucked in a sharp breath, their noses brushing as he pressed his forehead against the other boy's and stared into his eyes. 

Logan was looking back at him with an intensity that took Kendall's breath away and he licked his lips. "Wow," he whispered, his cheeks colouring a little because that was a pretty stupid thing to say, wasn't it? He searched his brain for something to add to that but Logan was faster. 

"Been wanting to do that for ages," he murmured, brushing his wet and slightly swollen lips over Kendall's again. "Needed some liquid courage to do it, though."

His hands slid up Kendall's back and rubbed the back of his neck lightly, making Kendall almost purr in satisfaction. God, this felt so good, and strangely… well, _right_. It was like Logan belonged there on his lap, and nothing Kendall could remember had ever made him feel this way before. But now he had to actually think about what Logan had just confessed and find a suitable response to it. He reached up and brushed Logan's hair out of his face, looking into his eyes. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but… this isn't exactly the kind of thing you can just tell someone, is it?" Logan murmured, looking back at him. "I mean, how would you have reacted if I'd just told you I'm in love with you out of the blue?"

Kendall looked at him thoughtfully, then shook his head; he didn't have an answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "I wouldn't have hated you for it, though. I would've been surprised… Hell, I _am_ surprised."

He nibbled his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I assume the broken heart was for me, then?"

He looked into his friend's eyes, hating that he had caused Logan pain in any way.

Logan shrugged. "A broken heart is maybe a little exaggerated for what I'm feeling but… I have been longing for this for a while. I just didn't think I had a chance, you know?"

That made Kendall furrow his brow and look at him cluelessly. "Why not? I thought everyone knew I'm bi."

Logan's brows shot up and he looked so stunned, which was kind of a hilarious expression and Kendall couldn't suppress a grin. "Sorry – your face…"

Logan rubbed it and laughed. "Sorry, but… what? You're bisexual? I didn't know that!"

"Oh. Well… sorry."

Kendall gave him a sheepish grin, then tilted Logan's chin up and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips. "Either way," he said softly, "I've been thinking about this occasionally. Been trying not to because I figured _you_ were straight and that it would ruin our friendship, and all that stuff, but… well, let's just say that I'm definitely _not_ turned off."

He paused and looked down. "As you can probably feel."

Logan stared at him and had to laugh. "Yeah, I would say you're definitely not turned off."

He pushed his hips forward, causing sweet friction between their cocks, and Kendall sucked in a sharp breath. "God…"

"No," Logan whispered. "Just Logan."

He brushed a thumb over Kendall's lips and stared into his eyes. "Does that mean I can kiss you again then?"

Kendall pretended to think about it for a moment, then nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

Logan smirked, then leaned in and kissed Kendall fully on the lips, his fingers tangling into that impossible, blond hair as he pushed Kendall down and kissed him in earnest. Kendall let out an unconscious moan and kissed him back, his stomach fluttering.

Nothing had ever felt this way before; he wasn't sure if it was the fact that, despite being bisexual, he had never kissed a boy before, or if it was just Logan and he had always had a little crush on the other boy without being aware of it… He didn't know, and it didn't really matter anyway. The only thing that counted was that Logan had finally taken the first step and that he was kissing him with a passion Kendall had never experienced before, and that his body was pliable and warm above him and that he never wanted this moment to end. 

After a while, Logan stared rubbing against him and Kendall let out a low moan, reaching up to cup Logan's tiny ass with his hands, pulling him closer to increase the friction. He broke the kiss and pressed his face into his neck, rubbing against him as well. He was harder than he'd ever been before and panting into Logan's neck, vaguely aware that they were still outside and that they could be seen from pretty much any window of the house, and not giving a damn about it. The only thing that mattered was Logan, his kisses and the soft little sounds he was making that were driving Kendall crazy. 

The friction was incredible and Kendall knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He almost laughed when he realised that he was lying by Carlos's pool in the middle of the night, dry-humping his best friend, but before he could laugh, he was coming and let out a random jumble of words that may or may not make any sense. His pants were sticky with come a moment later, and he looked up at Logan as the other boy thrust forward, jerking helplessly as he fell over the edge as well and moaned into Kendall's ear. 

When their bodies stilled, Kendall slid one hand onto Logan's ass, the other one wrapped around the back of his neck and held him close, his breath slowing down against the other boy's neck. He kissed his ear lazily and couldn't suppress a smile as he realised what had just happened and that it _might_ happen again, if Logan wanted to. 

Logan finally nuzzled him and bit his earlobe lightly. "We should probably get out of here."

Yet neither of the two made any move to get up, go inside and get cleaned up, and after a moment, they both shifted to get into a more comfortable position, and Logan stayed on top of him, seeming perfectly happy to just snuggle into him like that forever. 

Well, Kendall wasn't going to let go of him either. Ever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Everyone;**

Inside, some were still painting Easter eggs while others had lost interest. Harry was playing with one of his eggs when he suddenly had an idea. "Let's play Spin the Egg!"

Zayn snorted. "How's that supposed to work?" he asked. "Not like the egg has anything it can point at someone with." He paused. "Did that sentence even make sense? I think I've inhaled too much nail polish."

"Or drunk too much beer," Niall supplied helpfully, and Zayn laughed. 

"True, that might be the reason too. But seriously, Harry, how?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, we could spin it and see where it rolls, or draw an arrow on it, or… I don't know! Be creative."

Zayn shrugged. "Sure, it's worth a try, I guess. We can always take a bottle if it doesn't work."

Carlos looked between them and blinked. "Uh… do you always play Spin the Bottle with just guys around?"

Louis stood up and smiled. "Sure. You have a problem with that?"

Carlos opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Well, I don't, but my girlfriend might. Speaking of – I thought you had one."

"Sure I do," Louis said with a nod. "But she's the kind of girl who likes to watch pretty boys making out with each other, so she doesn’t really care."

Carlos blinked, then looked to James for help. James was actually still painting his egg, and Carlos nudged him a little more firmly than necessary, making James drop the egg. It shattered and he was once again covered in egg yolk. He looked up slowly. "I thought you said the ones on this side were boiled!"

"They are!" Carlos said, snorting a little because James's expression was priceless. "Or at least I thought so. Sorry, dude. Guess you're going to have to take off your pants as well."

James rolled his eyes, but sighed heavily and tugged them off as well. 

Instantly, Carlos's smile vanished and he swallowed hard as he looked at James who looked like a God with that body and only clad in ridiculously tight boxer briefs. It should be forbidden to look that good, Carlos thought, then made himself take his eyes off James and stop ogling him inappropriately. As he had just told Louis, he had a _girlfriend_ , for fuck's sake.

"So what did you nudge me for anyway?" James asked, poking him back. 

And just like that, Carlos's eyes were back on James and he sighed inwardly. Maybe it was time to stop fighting his attraction to the other boy and just go for it. And Spin the Egg might be the best way to do that. "Nothing," he concluded. "We're playing Spin the Egg."

He grabbed an egg off the counter and his beer as well, then made his way into the living room, followed by the other boys. James was behind them and blinked. "Spin the what?"

A few minutes later, they were all gathered in a circle with an egg in the centre. Harry looked at it for a moment, then decided to just go for it. He spun and smiled when he got Louis. Zayn and Liam exchanged a bored look – for some reason, Harry always managed to get Louis, no matter what. They all watched him crawl over to the other boy, get a sweet smile in return. Then they leaned in and kissed, and Carlos shifted uncomfortably. He had to admit that it was kind of hot, and couldn't blame Louis's girlfriend for wanting to see this.

He glanced over at James and wondered what he was thinking about right now, and if he'd ever considered kissing _him_.

When Harry and Louis stopped kissing, it was Louis's turn to spin the bottle, and he got James. He grinned at the other boy and James, looking stunned for a moment, finally shrugged. "Oh, why not. Life is about new experiences and stuff, right? And what Halston doesn't know…"

"What kind of name is Hal-," Louis started, but then James cupped the back of his neck and kissed him, while Carlos watched them open-mouthed, completely surprised about the force of the jealousy that hit him the moment James's and Louis's lips brushed. He couldn't imagine that Sam kissing another boy could ever make him feel this… well, jealous. He finally _had_ to make himself look away and just swallowed hard, playing with the fabric of his jeans as he waited for the other two boys to be done sticking each other's tongues down the other's throat. 

After a while, Louis moved back to his previous spot, and Carlos found himself glancing at Harry who looked even more jealous than _he_ probably did. Carlos was so focused on the other boy's expression that he almost missed James spinning the egg and it landing almost on his lap. When it brushed his leg, he looked down at it and then up, meeting James's eyes. 

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, not sure what to say. Maybe kissing James was a bad idea – they were best friends and this could get really, really awkward. But on the other hand, this was probably the only chance he'd ever _get_ to kiss James, so when James gave him a quick smile and leaned in, he closed his eyes and let it happen. 

James's warm breath ghosted over his lips and he swallowed hard, then parted his lips when James's brushed his with surprising gentleness. His heart was racing and he unconsciously pressed his lips against James's a little harder, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds – or minutes, he wasn't sure – James's tongue was tickling his bottom lip, demanding entrance, and Carlos opened his mouth and met James's tongue with his own. 

James made a soft, little breathy noise that made Carlos's heart skip a beat, and he rubbed his tongue along James's, which felt… amazing. He couldn't even explain or describe what he was feeling right now; he just knew that it was intense and that it made him question everything. Why was he with Sam when he could have _this_? But he couldn't have this, could he?

They eventually had to break the kiss, and Carlos's cheeks coloured when he drew back and stared at James, getting an equally intent look back from the other boy. James licked his lips and managed a little smile before he sat back, looking just as confused as Carlos felt. "Your turn," James said in a soft voice, and it took a moment for the words to register with Carlos. 

"Oh," he said, then spun the egg and got Niall. The kiss was quick and wet, and even though Niall wasn't a bad kisser, it didn't even come close to what he'd felt when he'd kissed James. He was glad when his turn was over, and watched first Liam and Niall, and then Liam and Zayn make out before the other boys seemed to lose interest in the game and started goofing off on their own. 

Harry and Louis were snuggling and teasing each other, laughing and looking at each other intimately. Carlos was glad for the distraction because he still hadn't figured out how he felt about James. He knew he was attracted to him; had been for a while, but… was it more? Was it something that should make him consider talking to James about it? Or even break up with Sam?

He wasn't sure, so he pushed those thoughts away and focused on Harry and Louis instead – at least until they got up and left to "explore the house". Carlos was sure they _were_ going to explore, but he was pretty sure their tour would end in a bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Harry & Louis;**

Carlos wasn't wrong; Harry and Louis did find one of the guest rooms pretty soon, closed the door and seconds later, Harry was pressed against it and Louis was kissing him. He let it go on for a few moments, then slid his hand into Louis's hair and tugged his head back, staring at him. 

"Why?" he breathed. "Why do you keep doing this? It's not fair, Louis – you're with Eleanor, so why why why can't you just leave me alone?"

Louis swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "You know why," he said quietly. "I love you."

"Then why can't you let _her_ go?" Harry whined. "I mean it, Louis, I don't know how long I can keep putting up with this. I have feelings too, you know?"

Louis looked down and pressed his forehead against Harry's when Harry let go of his hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm an arsehole; you should probably just tell me to fuck off. But…"

He rubbed his nose against Harry's and kissed his lips lightly. "I do love you."

Harry cupped his cheeks and looked at him desperately. "Then dump her. You said your relationship was just for show, so people won't get suspicious, but… I don't care anymore. I just want us to be together properly."

Louis bit his lip. "I know, Harry. Don't you think I want that too? But Eleanor isn't the only problem; management wouldn't approve of it either. So even if I _do_ break up with her, we would still have to keep this a secret."

Harry frowned and pouted a little. "I just… I hate this. I hate having to be your secret… bitch, or something."

He grinned a little at that, and Louis laughed. "So that's what we're calling you now?"

He slid his hands down to Harry's hips and pulled them against his own. "I kind of like that," he murmured, his voice low.

Harry let out a little moan and rubbed his nose against Louis's. "You're a manipulative bastard," he murmured. "I hope you know that. And because I want to kiss you so much right now, I'm going to let it go – but we _are_ going to talk about this soon."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, soon. But not now."

He kissed Harry's neck and trailed his lips over his collarbone, sucking on Harry's throat lightly. "So, those stick figures on your Easter egg… they were us, weren't they?"

Harry groaned and tilted his head back, leaning it against the door. "Yes," he whispered. 

"Care to try out a few of those positions tonight?" Louis murmured against his skin, kissing his chin, then his lips again. 

Harry made a soft involuntary sound and shook his head. "No, Louis. You know the rules."

Louis sighed and dug his fingers into Harry's hips, biting his own lip hard. "The rules suck," he murmured. 

Harry took a deep breath and pushed him away lightly. "You know why we _have_ rules. If you were dedicated to only me and didn't have your Eleanor, I would have slept with you already."

Louis sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him with a frown, then closed his eyes when Louis pulled him into another kiss. Spending all his time only kissing Louis was getting increasingly frustrating and his body demanded more, but he wasn't going to give himself to someone who wasn't _his_. So until Louis decided he wanted only him, he would have to accept that kissing was all he would get.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Liam, Niall & Zayn;**

"You have a pool, right?" Zayn asked downstairs, looking at Carlos. 

Carlos, still distracted by his sudden feelings for James, looked up and blinked. "What? Oh… yeah."

Zayn nodded. "Cool."

He grinned. "Who wants to go skinny-dipping?"

Carlos grinned and shook his head. "Nah, I'm out. But you guys can go, if you want. Mi casa es su casa."

Zayn looked at James questioningly, rolling his eyes when James shook his head. "Boring! What about you?" He turned to look at Niall and Liam who were busy sharing a chocolate bunny. Zayn groaned inwardly, knowing this was a bad idea. Niall on a sugar high was… an experience. 

Niall looked up. "What about us, what?"

"He wants to go skinny-dipping," Liam said, glancing at Niall. "And you have chocolate all over you."

He grinned, then reached up to wipe some chocolate off the corner of Niall's mouth, but then changed his mind, leaned forward and kissed it away. Niall's cheeks flushed and he gave him a grin. 

"I'm in. Let's go skinny-dipping!"

Zayn looked satisfied, and a moment later, they all got to their feet and made their way outside where three sets of brows shot up when they spotted Kendall and Logan still in the same position, snuggled into each other near the edge of the pool. 

"We should give them some privacy," Liam whispered, but Zayn shook his head. 

"No way. I want to try out the pool – if they don't like it, they can go somewhere else."

That said, he tugged off his t-shirt, dropped his pants and boxers and toed off his socks and then jumped ass-first into the pool, causing a giant splash and sprinkling Logan and Kendall with water. 

Logan let out a high-pitched squeak and was on his feet within seconds, glaring at Zayn. "Dude! You scared the crap out of me!"

Zayn came up, brushing his wet hair out of his face and grinning. "Sorry?"

Logan huffed, then looked down at Kendall who was looking up at him with a little smirk. "Stop it," Logan muttered, then reached for Kendall's hand and tug him up. "Let's go somewhere else."

Kendall waved to the others, then followed Logan back into the house. Liam looked down at Zayn disapprovingly. "You're impossible."

"Maybe. Now, are you gonna take off your clothes, or what?"

Zayn splashed them lightly, smirking up at them, and it didn't take much longer until Niall and Liam were naked as well, and joining him in the pool. After swimming around and splashing each other for a while, Zayn stated that he'd never kissed anyone underwater, and tugged Liam down to kiss him. When they came up, Liam looked stunned and gasped for breath, so surprised by Zayn's sudden attack that he hadn't managed to take a breath before he'd been pulled underwater. 

"Dude, a heads up would've been nice," he breathed, swallowing hard. 

Zayn grinned. "Oh come on, you should be used to my spontaneity by now," he laughed, then turned to Niall. "You wanna try it too?"

Niall shrugged and agreed, and then they disappeared underwater as well to share a kiss. When they came up, Zayn pulled him close and looked over at Liam. "Come here."

Liam raised a brow but did as he was told; he was oddly powerless when confronted with Zayn, who always seemed to get what he wanted. He took a couple of steps closer, closing the distance between them, and his breath hitched when Zayn slid a hand onto his bare ass and held him close. 

A moment later, he gasped again when Zayn's hand closed around his cock, which hardened almost instantly. Zayn gave him a knowing smirk before reaching down and wrapping his free hand around Niall's erection, giving them both a seductive smile. 

Liam let out a shaky breath, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "What… are you doing?" he murmured. Zayn's hand was moving steadily on his cock, and he let out a low moan, his hips jerking forward into his friend's insisting fist. 

"Taking care of my boys," Zayn said lightly, looking between the two of them to make sure they were both enjoying it – and it looked like they were. He leaned forward to press his lips against Niall's, kissing him deeply while Liam reached down to wrap his hand around _Zayn's_ cock at almost the same time as Niall did it. 

Niall broke the kiss and looked at Liam with a grin, then closed his hand around Liam's on Zayn's cock. Zayn let his head fall back and moaned, thrusting forward into his friends' hands as they moved in unison. 

A few heated kisses and touches later, they were all panting and ready to come. A moment later, they did, all three at almost the exact same time. Zayn let go of the other boy's dicks and pulled them close, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder while stroking Niall's back and cute little butt. 

They were silent for a while until Niall giggled. Zayn and Liam lifted their heads and looked at the other boy, who looked amused. 

"Are we gonna tell Carlos we just christened his pool?"

Liam and Zayn looked at each other and cracked up. After recovering from the aftermath of their orgasms as well as their giggle fits, it was decided that they would _not_ inform Carlos about the events of the night, and they eventually all went inside, passing out together in one of Carlos's guest rooms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**James & Carlos;**

The silence after the three other boys left was a little awkward, and Carlos bit his lip as he tried to come up with something to say. He looked over at James, who was still half-naked and looking like a Greek god, which was _so_ unfair. He looked at his friend for a long moment, then opened his mouth to say something, planning on keeping his voice neutral and the topic light, but what came out of his mouth in the end, was, "You're a great kisser, you know that?"

James raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a surprised but pleased expression, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you! You're pretty amazing yourself."

Carlos's cheeks flushed and he managed a little smile and bit his bottom lip, looking down at his hands, suddenly nervous. What he wanted to ask was if James had felt the same amazing connection when their lips had met, and if he maybe wanted to do it again, but when he tried to ask that, his voice failed him and he lost the courage to say anything at all. 

And maybe it was better that way – they both had girlfriends, and while their first kiss could be excused because it had happened during Spin the Bottle, Carlos wasn't sure how he would justify it if he kissed James again, now that the game was over. Not that he would tell Sam about this anyway – he could only imagine what she would have to say to it. Louis's girl may like seeing two boys make out, but he had a feeling that Sam wouldn't be so forgiving. 

But why was he worrying about this anyway? It wasn't like James had expressed any desire to kiss him again – he was obviously head over heels in love with Halston and had no interest in kissing his best friend again. Carlos suddenly decided that inviting the One Direction boys over had been a terrible idea. Before tonight, he'd often appreciated James's beauty but had never actively considered doing anything about his attraction to the other boy. Now he was doomed. He'd tasted James's lips once, and he had a feeling he wouldn't forget about their kiss anytime soon, if ever. Now every time he was close to the other boy or alone with him, he would be thinking about that kiss and there was no way of going back to the way things had been before; casual and comfortable. Now he would always be slightly tense around him and trying not to show how much he wanted to kiss him again. 

"Did you know that they call us Jarlos?"

Carlos was so lost in his thoughts that he flinched a little when James spoke up, and it took even longer for him to process what James had said. "Jarlos?" he asked weakly, staring at his friend. 

"Yeah," James said, keeping his eyes on Fox who had just jumped onto his owner's lap. "James plus Carlos equals Jarlos, apparently. They call it shipping."

"Oh," Carlos said, nodding. "Yeah, I've heard of it."

He swallowed hard, and was more confused than before. Why would James bring that up? His heart skipped a beat as he looked over at James hopefully.

He was about to say something; ask why James would tell him this, when the terrace door in the corridor opened and James and Kendall stumbled inside, giggling softly. Carlos's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets when he watched Kendall pull Logan closer and press a gentle kiss against Logan's lips before they disappeared out of sight, making their way upstairs. 

James had seen it too, Carlos could tell, and when their friends' footsteps and laughter ebbed off, the silence in the room was tense. Carlos kept his eyes down and only glanced over when James gave Fox a little shove and the dog ran out of the room, probably in search of Sydney. 

Carlos's heart was beating fast when James turned towards him, and he glanced up at him nervously, wetting dry lips. James was looking at him with those annoyingly beautiful eyes, and Carlos couldn't look away. James's expression made him uneasy, and he was about to ask why he was staring at him so intently when James reached over and cupped his cheek, tilting his chin up. 

Carlos barely had the time to process that James was touching him before the other boy leaned in and pressed his lips against his again. Carlos's heart stopped for a second before he relaxed and reached up to cup James's cheek, then tangled his hands into his friend's hair, returning the kiss. It turned heated quickly and much too soon, Carlos had to pull back to gasp for air, having forgotten to breathe for a second or two; too overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss to think about something as trivial as breathing. 

He kept his eyes closed, not trusting himself to open them for fear of losing himself in James's gaze again, and he shivered when James's nose brushed his own, his breath warm on his skin. The silence stretched, and eventually, Carlos did open his eyes and met James's. 

"What…," he started, then stopped, not sure what to say or how to express what he wanted to ask, which was mostly _why?_ Why had James kissed him, and what did it mean? What about Samantha or Halston, and had he only done it because he'd seen Kendall and Logan? How much beer had he had anyway; was he still sober enough to realise what he was doing?

All of those questions went through his mind, and he knew he had to ask or it would drive him nuts. "James – how… I mean, _why_ , and what does this mean, and-

"Shh," James interrupted him, pressing a finger against his lips and looking at him warmly. "Let's not talk about it now. Right now, I just want to kiss you again and forget about everything else. We can talk about it tomorrow, but right now let's just…"

He trailed off and let out a breathy moan when Carlos pressed a kiss against James's lips, deciding that James was right. It didn't matter what it meant right now – the only thing that mattered was that James obviously wanted to kiss him just as much as Carlos wanted to kiss _him_ , so he forced himself to push everything else out of his mind, and focus on how amazing James's lips tasted when he pressed them together again and slid his tongue into his mouth. 

The kiss lasted for what felt like days, and Carlos didn't want it to end. He slid a leg over James's and pulled him close, his eyes drifting shut when James started stroking hair gently, the kiss deep and wet and more amazing than anything Carlos had ever felt. 

After a while, Carlos even managed to stop wondering what this meant and how they were going to deal with it the next morning, and allowed himself to just feel and not worry about anything else. They were going to figure out everything else tomorrow, and even if this kiss was the only thing that happened between them, and they would go back to being good boyfriends to their girls the next morning, he was glad that it was happening because he could finally stop wondering what it would be like.

His momentary regret for inviting the other boys was gone, and he was more than glad that he'd had the random and spontaneous idea of painting Easter eggs because it had led to this. And even if this was a one-time thing and never happened again, he would definitely always remember this day as the most amazing experience he'd ever had.


End file.
